


Once More

by 1221bookworm



Series: TLC ShipWeeks2017 [8]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: Inspired by the prompt, "One More Time" for TLC Shipweeks 2017.  I sort of took it in another direction, but the prompt inspired the setting so we're going to say it goes.  Yup.  A fluffy one shot of Wolf proposing to Scarlet.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Stars Above came out. Maybe the next book will have the cannon story!

Just one more, Scarlet reminded herself as she hoisted the bale of hay up and tossed it into the loft. Just one more. She had been repeating it to herself for the last fifteen minutes, convincing her tired muscles to complete the pattern again.  
It amazed her how quickly she had become accustomed to Wolf’s help. Wolf always volunteered for the heaviest labor, and even though they often did it together, Scarlet found the burden lessened, and not just because of Wolf’s muscle.   
Wolf had made himself a true partner on the farm, throwing himself into the work. Scarlet had to admit it was soothing work. The outdoors, the lack of crowds pressing in and demanding time and attention.  
And Scarlet had to admit how wonderful it felt to have a partner. She had always imagined herself working the farm alone in her future. Now she had Wolf to do it with her, and she happily adjusted her dreams.  
Today, however, Wolf was nowhere to be seen. He had completed his morning chores, but Scarlet hadn’t seen him since breakfast. It wasn’t unusual for him to take a lunch if he was going out to some of the perimeter fields, yet by this time, he was usually back asking about dinner and settling everything in for the night.   
Scarlet huffed in vexation as the last bale disappeared into the loft and she climbed the ladder to stack them. Wolf had promised to take care of this today, and while Scarlet had no problem about doing the work herself, it was unlike Wolf to forget, and even less like him to ignore it.  
But Scarlet couldn’t be too harsh on him. He had seemed particularly tense and jumpy this week, and Scarlet couldn’t figure out why. There were not dates of specific importance for at least a month – Scarlet had memorized the birthdates of all his family, knowing he often felt intense guilt on those days.   
There hadn’t even been any particularly bad news on the net this week; no attacks from rouge Lunar soldiers, no lingering out breaks of the plague.  
Scarlet tugged at a curl thoughtfully as she paused to survey her work. Whatever it was, it’d had Wolf fidgeting and twitching all week. If he didn’t confess the reason to her soon, she seriously considered comming Thorne to drop in for a visit, hoping Wolf would be able to ease his conscience to a man where he would not to Scarlett.  
Her fingers twitched to the port clipped to her belt. She’d comm Cress. She would be much more subtle about it then if she approached Thorne directly.  
Puffing out her frustration, Scarlet returned to the bales of hay awaiting her attention. If Would needed time and space, she’d give it to him.  
Finishing, Scarlet brushed her damp hair out of her face. Her curls had long ago escaped the bun she had made that morning, and now clung to the sweat on the back of her neck.  
At the bottom of the ladder, she collected the mild pail. She’d just feed the chickens and mild the cow before calling it a night.   
Smiling as she took in the sunset, Scarlet pushed the door to the stall open, and found Wolf inside, already milking the cow. It was one of his favorite tasks. He claimed the repetition was soothing.  
“His head jerked up to greet her, and embarrassed smile on his face. “Hi.”  
“Hey.” Scarlet set the pail down and sat on it, using the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe the sweat off her forehead.   
They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound the splash of the milk in the pail.  
Scarlet put her head back against the barn wall contentedly. “What do you want for dinner?” she finally asked.  
Wolf shrugged, ducking his head back to his task.  
With a sigh, Scarlet moved to get up, but suddenly found Wolf standing right before her.  
“Scarlet.” His voice was horse, like he hadn’t used it all day.  
She looked at him quizzically. His one leg was bouncing, and his fingers were drumming against his thigh. She stood, taking both his hands in hers. “What’s the matter, Wolf?”  
“Nothing.” Scarlet didn’t call him out on his lie as he dropped her hands and ran one of his own through his hair. He licked his lips.  
“I, um, fixed the fence on the eastern pasture today.” His voice had a question in it, as if he was seeking approval.  
“Great. Thanks.” Scarlet smiled at him. “It’s been bugging me all week.”  
“I know.” Suddenly, Wolf was looking right into her eyes with a strange intensity.  
Scarlet felt her own leg bounce in rhythm with his, and forced it to stop. She took a deep breath.   
Wolf dropped his gaze and spoke to the ground. “I was wondering how you thought things were working out?”  
“Things are going great. We’re on our way to one of the biggest harvests I can remember, everyone in town’s stopped throwing rotten vegetables whenever they see you – ”  
Wolf stopped her before she could continue. “I meant with us.”  
Scarlet was taken aback. She didn’t think there was any question about their relationship.  
“What are you worried about, Ze’ev?” His eyes flickered when she used his real name. She reached up to brush some random hairs into place. “We’re together, we’re happy.” She brushed a light kiss to his lips. “And we’re in love. What more could we ask for?”  
“This.” In one movement, Wolf was down on one knee, both of Scarlet’s hands dwarfed in his own. Scarlet squeaked.  
“Scarlet, you’re my alpha, you have been almost from the moment we met.” Thorne must have coached him. Wolf swallowed. “I don’t ever want to lose you again.” He dropped his eyes for a moment, and when he looked back at Scarlet, they practically shimmered with hope. “I know you don’t care about the modifications, but you could do so much better, Scarlet. With someone who doesn’t make you a laughing stock for the whole town.” His lips twitched. “Someone who’s easier to kiss, and doesn’t clog up all the drains with hair.” Scarlet choked on a laugh, her own eyes bright. Transfixed. She didn’t want to break the spell.  
“I’ll understand if you say no. It’s the single biggest commitment of your entire life. But, Scarlet,” he squeezed her hands tighter, “know that I love you completely. You make me feel whole. And safe. And I don’t ever want to consider a future without you in it.” One hand reached into his pants pocket and came out with a small box. With a flick of his thumb that proved he’d been practicing, the lid popped up and Wolf turned it to show her.  
“Scarlet, will you marry me?”  
Such a simple question, asked with so much hope.  
“Yes.” She breathed the answer, letting it fill her being.  
“Yes!” This time was stronger, and the smile on his face was pure radiance.   
Her arms went around his neck, and she kissed him, the long slow kiss of a burning passion. This was not a spark that would blow itself out in a few moments’ time. This was the fire that created stars, burning so brightly they could be named from millions of miles away.  
“Ze’ev.” She breathed his name in his ear, and pulled away just enough to see his face. “I don’t care – I don’t care about any of that.” She grimaced. “I’ve always been considered crazy, so I don’t think you can take all the credit for it.” Wolf’s laugh was a warm rumble. She didn’t stop. “I don’t care what anyone thinks they see. I see a man with a huge heart, who’s unafraid to defend those he loves. That’s the only man who I could call my alpha.”  
Wolf’s embrace nearly crushed the breath out of her, but Scarlet didn’t mind. She squeezed back just as hard.  
With another kiss, he pulled back just enough to work the ring out of its box. He grinned at her, before nervously dropping his gaze to her finger, carefully sliding it into place.  
Scarlet raised her hand to admire it, too busy earlier to acknowledge more then its presence. It was a simple band, with a few diamonds set into it, and Scarlet appreciated the practicality for which Wolf had chosen it – there was no solitaire stone to get hooked in her gloves or destroyed as she completed her chores.   
“Thank you.” She kissed him again. “Thank you for loving me despite my temper. Thank you for respecting my independence. Thank you for completing me.” Her eyes softened. “I never thought I’d find that combination.”  
Wolf finally stood again, his arms still wrapped around her, and Scarlet couldn’t help grinning. She was engaged. Right her in the middle of her own barn, hot and sweaty, wearing a new red hoodie Wolf had bought for her. It all felt perfect.  
Eventually, Wolf’s growling stomach reminded them they couldn’t live on kisses alone.  
Shutting up the barn, they stepped out into the last golden rays of sunset. It covered everything with a radiant glow that made the farm look like their own kingdom. They paused in silence to admire the view.  
Once more, they turned back to the farmhouse, where they’d work together to put supper together and wash up from it.  
Then they’d prepare for bed, ready to rise early tomorrow to do it all one more time.  
But tomorrow would be different, Scarlet thought with a small smile and a last glance at the rolling hills of green tinged with gold.  
Tomorrow, she would never have to face any “once mores” by herself. Wolf would always be at her side.  
Scarlet let the door swing shut behind her.


End file.
